


A Father's Eyes

by mathmusicreading



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmusicreading/pseuds/mathmusicreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees so much more than just letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Eyes

She's leaving the Walls. She's so far beyond his reach.

He knew she might one day give her heart to another, but for her to offer it to humanity is so, so much worse. Her living heart. He doesn't want her to—

Against all of humanity, his claim upon her heart is no longer the strongest. He cannot pull her back from what she has chosen. It is her choice. A choice with no regrets.

She is so young. Too young to marry, too young to die. His wish for her is _life_ , in it's fullness. Despite the pain and conflict he feels, that someone and their love may pull her away from him, he wants her to have them.

His only hope is that a stronger love may pull her back. Back inside the walls. And within his reach again.

He cannot suppress the chill that comes over him as he reads her letters. He's a father. He can read between the lines.

Her resolve to free humanity—her devotion to her Captain.

One way or another, this man will take her from him.


End file.
